The Life and Lies of Two 7th Year Quidditch Captains
by SnowLightning
Summary: Rose was never what the press said she was. Scorpius was never what Rose thought he was. Now it’s 7th year and things are about to come to a head... Rated M for language and scenes of a sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1: Rose

Author's Note:

I haven't written much for the past few years, and I rarely ever finish stories, but I am cleaning out my FF profile and starting a couple new stories. I've found a new way of writing that makes the process easier for me. As a result I already have the first three chapters of this ready to go. Please go easy on me and return to to foray of fanfiction.

\- Emma

 **Chapter 1**

 **AUGUST 30, 2023**

 _Rose_

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" the whole Weasley/Potter family and friends yelled as James Potter blew the candles out on his 20h birthday cake. Rose whistled from her seat with her parents and her brother.

''James, you're so old now!" his younger sister Lily called from the crowd. She was 16 and going into her sixth year at Hogwarts. Lily had her arm around her girlfriend Cady Patil, a fellow sixth year.

"Yeah, soon you'll have to buy hair solution to keep those luscious locks looking so windswept!" his 17 year old brother Albus yelled. Rose laughed, she knew James' hair was a real concern of his, he was perpetually running his hands through it just like his dad.

"Haha, very funny," James waved off his younger siblings and began eating his piece of cake distributed by his mother and Grandmother.

The party continued with family mingling around until around nine when all of the adults excused themselves. All that were left after that were the many Weasley cousins and friends. Rose was the only one left in her immediate family.

Her parents had forced her 15 year old brother Hugo to go home with them, not that he had complained. Hugo had said he had prep work to do for his first prefect meeting. When Rose had reminded him that the Head Boy was his cousin and the Head Girl was a family friend he had waved her off saying that family should not get special treatment. He had also whispered to Rose away from the earshot of their parents that he wanted to impress Marissa, his fellow Ravenclaw prefect by being extra prepared because she was always on top of things. Rose said goodbye to them and turned her attention to the the birthday boy.

''Now that the boring adults have left we can really get this party started!" James yelled to the crowd, "Everyone 17 and older, which should be most of you, can see Freddy for some firewhiskey and other concoctions ready for your drinking pleasure." He indicated Fred standing at the edge of the tent that had been setup for the party.

The crowd cheered and dispersed, "Not you Lily," Rose heard James say as he stepped down from the chair he had been standing on.

"Lighten up James— it is a party after all," Cady, Lily's girlfriend said flinging her arm around Lily's shoulders while taking a sip of her own drink.

"Hey you're not 17 yet either!" James cried out in desperation.

"Well, then you should have sent them home with the Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander, and Louis," Rose said as she approached the group with her own cup of something boozy, she was not a fan of firewhiskey anymore. James walked away, defeated.

''Thanks Rose," Lily said to her cousin before walking away with Cady. Rose scanned the crowd looking for Alice or Roxanne. Finally, she found Alice sitting at a table talking to Albus and his friend Scorpius Malfoy— one of the few people Rose could not hide her distain for. She walked toward them anyway, there wasn't much she could do since he was Albus's best friend. Their friendship became inevitable when Albus was sorted into Slytherin, the first one in the family (followed the next year by Lily). Rose had not talked to Albus the whole first week of school until she had gotten a strongly worded letter from her mother about inter-house cooperation, and how Albus was her cousin and she was making him feel bad.

"Rose!" Alice Longbottom said as Rose approached their table. Alice was the daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom, she was a Hufflepuff and one of Rose's closest friends besides Albus and Rose's other cousin in their year, Roxie (George Angelina's daughter, also in Gryffindor). Alice stood up, practically tripping over her chair and landing on top of Rose.

''Hey Alice," Rose hugged her friend and sat her back on the chair.

"She may have gotten Fred to give her a little sneak peek of the after hour party supplies," Albus said as Rose sat down.

"I'm only on my second or third drink!" Alice protested.

"And I'm ready for another drink already," Albus stood up from the table," Want your third or fourth drink Head Girl?" he held out his hand to Alice. She stood up, gracefully this time, taking Albus's hand.

''Lead the way Head Boy," Alice said walking away with a small glance back at Rose, an excited gleam in her eyes. Alice and Al have had a thing ever since fifth year but Alice was too nervous to ask Albus what they actually were, so any gesture of a romantic nature always made Alice giddy. Rose thought it was cute, and nauseating at the same time. But Rose was a good supportive friend so she gave Alice a wink before turning her full attention to her drink.

So then it was just Scorpius and Rose sitting at the table, and it was painfully awkward to say the least. Rose and Scorpius only really speak when they are fighting or making fun of each other.

"So, Rose Weasley, daughter of the clever Hermione Weasley, didn't get Head Girl? Did your mommy cry when you told her?" Scorpius said with a smirk. Rose looked up from her drink. She had really been trying to avoid fighting tonight.

"Really Malfoy? That's the first thing you decide to say to me? Well you didn't get Head Boy, did your daddy ground YOU when you disappointed him?" The drink she had been focusing on seemed to be taking hold already.

"That's the best you could think of Weasley? You seem to be losing your touch."

Rose stood up. "I'm going to get another drink."

"I didn't ask." Scorpius sipped his firewhiskey with a small scowl.

"Whatever," Rose whispered under her breath. She walked away without noticing Scorpios watching her very intently.

She walked up to Fred who was talking to Molly, Dominique and James. "I think we should ditch the lame party tables and transfigure some couches and pillows," Molly was saying.

"Don't you think we're a little old for what I know you're thinking Mol," Dominique said.

"We're only 21 Dom, it's not like we're 30. Besides, I was just thinking good old fashioned Truth or Dare," Molly reached into her bag and pulled out some vials of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes truth serum, specifically made to make you more susceptible to telling the truth without forcing it out of you.

"I think that's a great idea!" James said.

"I second that!" Rose said as she got her second drink handed to her.

''Fine," Dominique rolled her eyes and set to work with Molly to transfigure all the tables and the tent into a more comfortable space with a couple of couches set up to face each other.

James used a spell to amplify his voice and announced to the confused crowd. "Sorry for the disruption to your sitting—" Scorpius was now on the floor after his chair had been transfigured out from under him (Rose was laughing at the sight), "and the dancing," Alice and Al had been dancing and now had stopped in their tracks when the floor had been on changed from hardwood floors to carpets. Alice was pouting until James said, "But, it's time for truth or dare!"

Everyone gathered around, there were about 20 people left at the party. Rose sat down next to Alice on her right and Roxie on her left. "This reminds me of one particularly crazy Gryffindor party a few years ago," Roxie said to Rose as she sat down.

"You mean the one where we were only 15 when Fred and James made us go to bed before the real fun started?" Rose took a large sip of her drink thinking back to that night. That had been her first no goals let in game and only her third game playing Keeper. Now, she was a 7th year and going to be Quidditch captain with quite a few no goals let in games under her belt. That had also been the first night she tried firewhiskey and the first night she had kissed her now ex-boyfriend Connor McClaggen, a fellow Gryffindor in her year. Rose shuddered at that thought as the game began, it's no wonder she hated firewhiskey now.

"Since I am the birthday boy I will go first, " James said.

"Your birthday isn't even for three days!" Lily said.

"But we are at my birthday party... okay so, hmm, Emily," he said addressing one of his many friends in attendance tonight. "Truth or dare?"

Rose tuned them out focusing on her drink thinking she may need another one soon. Rose didn't often drink but tonight she was trying to ignore that bloody Daily Prophet article that had called her a family disappointment for not being named Head Girl, it also didn't help that Malfoy had the nerve to put it in her face the first chance he got.

Emily was now choosing someone else to choose truth or dare when Roxie whispered to Rose, "Malfoy is staring at you."

Rose looked up finding Scorpius sitting on the other couch directly across from her. ''He's such a wanker,'' Rose whisperer back to Roxie who just shrugged. Roxie found Scorpius attractive and friendly (much to Rose's dismay), so she had little sympathy when Rose complained about him, though she understood Rose's frustration. Suddenly more than half of the group was leaving the tent to watch what Emily had dared Fred to do.

"I think he has to go skinny dipping in the pond. I need a picture of this for future blackmail!" Roxie got up and followed the crowd out and then there was Rose, Scorpius, and two other people Rose didn't know.

Rose sighed she had no intention of seeing her cousin skinny dip. 'Well, this is probably a good opportunity to get another drink.' Rose thought walking over to the abandoned drink station. Rose could sense Scorpius get up and follow her. She poured two fire whiskeys, she was willing to drink it because Fred wasn't around to make her a different drink. The second drink was for Malfoy, because despite hating him, she always at least tried to be the bigger person.

She handed him the drink wordlessly.

"Did you slip something into my drink?" he asked and took a sip anyway. He obviously wasn't too nervous about the prospect of Rose poisoning his drink.

"Of course not," Rose scoffed and started walking away back to her spot on the couch.

She could hear the laughter and the splashing of water outside but she was content waiting for everyone to return. Unexpectedly, Scorpius took the seat next to her, she raised an eyebrow at his presence.

"Yes?"

Scorpius blushed, the small tint of pink on his very pale skin looked strange to Rose

"Um, well, sorry about what I said earlier?" Rose could not believe her ears, was he actually trying to apologize to her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Scorpius said. Rose looked at him in shock, somebody put him up to this, the Malfoy she knew would never say the word sorry. "Look, I just didn't want to fight at your family's party. Al told me it would ruin the whole thing."

Rose downed the rest of her firewhiskey, and before she could say anything the rest of the crowd returned from watching Fred skinny dip in the local pond. Roxie sat down immediate next to Rose and Alice sat directly next to her, squishing Rose into Scorpius. Roxie did not seem to notice, however, because she started talking about how funny the whole dare was.

Fred came in last, wearing only his pants shouting, "Refills for everyone!" and magically refilled everyone's cups. "My turn: Rose." He pointed at Rose, "Truth or dare?"

Rose almost choked on her newly refilled drink, she was not expecting Fred to choose her. "Umm, dare I guess?" She felt her face turn bright red with all the attention focused on her. 'Please anything but skinny dipping,' Rose thought, though she doubted they would do that twice in a row. Although she was comfortable with her body she wanted to keep her private areas, well, private.

"Okay…" Fred said, "Rosie I dare you to climb up the old tree house in your underwear and sing 'Do the Hippogriff' by The Weird Sisters." Rose thought that wasn't so bad, she knew the song and was wearing cute undergarments that night. She took a long sip of her drink and kicked off her shoes. One of James' friends in the crowd whistled when Rose lifted her shirt over her head. She rolled her eyes when her ex-boyfriend, Connor, cat called her as she took off her shorts. Rose was pretty confident with her body, she was a strong Quidditch player after all.

"Come on everyone let's go!" James said, and once again most of the crowd filed outside. This time even Scorpius followed, he didn't want to miss this.


	2. Chapter 2: Scorpius

A/N: Thank you for the two reviews I got! I am almost done writing chapter 3 so here is the next chapter.

-Emma

 **Chapter 2**

 **Scorpius**

Scorpius followed the crowd outside, wobbling some as he walked, the firewhiskey was really getting to his head. If he hadn't had so many drink he probably wouldn't have apologized to Rose, he had really just been trying to find an excuse to talk to her.

Back when they were first years their fighting and snarky comments had been a daily occurrence, resulting in quite a few detentions. After first year, they kept their fighting to outside the classroom, and by fifth year they learned to avoid each other completely.

Albus actually preferred the fighting to the avoidance, Scorpius knew, because at least when they were fighting Albus could be hanging out with both of his best friends. That's where Alice came into play. Alice often acted as a barrier between Rose and Scorpius, because of her kind Hufflepuff nature she was a natural mediator.

It was sixth year when Scorpius realized he missed fighting with Rose, and would get especially irritated when she flaunted around her relationship with Connor McClaggen. Then, it was this summer when he finally realized why: Rose intrigued him and she was extremely attractive. He couldn't help but be drawn to her.

He had made a silent pact with himself that he would get Rose to at least consider him a friend this year. But, he felt like he had already blown his first chance by cowardly insulting her failure to capture the position of Head Girl. He too had been hoping to earn Head Boy, but he had only managed Slytherin Quidditch captain.

By the time Scorpius had found his way to the front of the crowd, Rose had already climbed to the top of the treehouse. She pointed her wand at her throat and amplified her voice. ''Ahem, attention everyone!" she said in her confident, extra loud voice.

"WOO! Go Rose!" Scorpius heard Albus yell from a few feet away. Scorpius looked and saw Albus with his arm around Alice, practically holding her up (she was almost beyond drunk). 'It's about time,' Scorpius thought. Albus and Alice had been flirting and dancing around each other for years now, and had had always told Albus he should go for it.

Scorpius turned his attention back to the treehouse just as Rose started singing. After the first few lines of the song almost everyone in the crowd started singing along with her. At the end, Rose screamed, ''Thank you very much!" and suddenly leaped from the treehouse door toward the ground. Nobody in the crowd seemed to notice she was jumping until Molly let out a scream when Scorpius caught her.

"Thanks," Rose muttered before quickly letting herself down from his arms. Scorpius saw her turn a light shade of red. She tucked a curl behind her ear, "Let's continue the game!" Rose shouted to the crowd and everyone went back inside.

Scorpius sat back down in the same seat as before. He noticed that Rose was able to find another drink, but seemingly not her clothes, as she sat back down on the couch, next to him. Why she sat back there, he didn't know. He was about to say something to her but was interrupted by McClaggen clapping his hand down on Scorpius' shoulder.

"Move," was all he said to Scorpius, but he knew McClaggen wasn't really looking for trouble and Scorpius didn't fancy fighting with a large Gryffindor beater, so he moved off the couch onto the floor.

"Okay!" Rose said, seemingly unaware of the switch from Scorpius to Connor next to her. "Truth or dare... Cady!"

Scorpius tuned out the noise of the crowd by staring at Rose. He wasn't meaning to, but while he was under the influence of more than a few drinks he couldn't help but stare at her beauty. He did this for a while, and just when he had finished cataloguing all the freckles visible on her chest and face, he heard his name being repeated, trying to get his attention.

"Scorpius," it was Rose's cousin Roxanne saying his name. Scorpius looked over to her, "Truth or dare?" she said, for a third time.

Scorpius took a long sip of his drink, stalling until he could make up his mind. When his drink was gone (again), he couldn't stall any longer. "Has anyone done a truth yet?"

Roxanne shook her head, "Come on Scor, decide already!" She was getting impatient.

"Fine, truth," Scorpius said, unaware this meant taking a truth serum. He was very confused when Molly handed it to him. "I have to drink this?" she nodded, so he took the vial and downed it like a shot. He felt a small shiver race down his back as the effects took hold.

"Right, so Scor, please enlighten us: why have you been staring at Rose all night?'' Roxanne looked at him expectantly, along with everyone else, she had not been the only one to notice. It seemed as though Rose hadn't, however, because her jaw was almost on the floor.

Scorpius tried to deny that he had been looking at her but with the truth serum affecting him, as well as all the alcohol, what came out of his mouth was, "I have been starting at Rose all night," instead of, I haven't been staring at her all night. Scorpius' eyes went wide, "Because," he continued though his mind was telling him no, "Rose is extremely beautiful and I just want to talk to her to make up for all our years of fighting."

A few people in the crowd awed, but Rose stood up and stormed out of the tent. Connor stood up and followed her out, Scorpius shortly behind him.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that," Scorpius heard James say as he went around the backside of the tent. Rose was up in the treehouse, and Connor was calling to her from the ground.

"Go away Connor, you are not my boyfriend any more!" Rose shouted down to him from the treehouse door, still in her underwear.

"I just want to make sure you're okay and that this bloody git here will leave you alone," Connor said gesturing toward Scorpius.

Scorpius could still feel the truth serum coursing through his body, this led him to say without thinking, "I think you're the one who's a bloody git McClaggen! If Rose was my girlfriend I would never have cheated on her with her Quidditch teammate Caroline!" Scorpius knew what he was saying was true, but he also knew that Rose didn't know about Connor cheating on her. She had broken up with him just because he was a jerk to her Slytherin relatives, or that's what Albus had told him.

"Is that true!?" Rose shouted to Connor who stood there with a bewildered look on his face. Her face turned from embarrassment to anger, her red curls making her look like a wild lioness.

Instead of answering her he turned to Scorpius and asked, "How the fuck did you know that?"

"You're not the only one Caroline has hooked up with," Scorpius didn't mean to reveal he had hooked up with Caroline too, but the damn alcohol mixed with the truth serum made it almost like bloody Veritaserum.

"You're a fucking wanker Connor! I want you to leave me alone and never EVER speak to me again," she paused for a moment, "unless it is about Quidditch practice or formations!"

Scorpius chuckled to himself, of course Rose would be thinking about her Quidditch team right now, she couldn't lose her best beater.

Connor stormed away, shoving Scorpius as he left. Scorpius figured he was probably going to find Caroline to have an angry snog, that would be classic McClaggen.

He could now see tears forming in Rose's eyes, but she didn't yell at him to go away. She retreated from the treehouse door, deeper into the treehouse, without ever saying a word to Scorpius. So he decided, perhaps ill advised by the substances in his body, to push his luck. He looked back at the party tent and heard music going in full swing. He decided Albus was probably too busy with Alice to come looking for him, and none of Rose's family had come looking for her yet, he figured he would be safe. So, with everyone else occupied, Scorpius ascended up into the treehouse to try and speak to Rose.

"I don't want to talk to you either," Rose said as Scorpius climbed in a sat next to her. "Why did you have to say that?" she said after a moment of silence. Scorpius looked at her and could see the alcohol casting a glossy look over her eyes, or maybe it was the tears she was willing not to form.

"What? That I said that git cheated on you? Because that was true." Scorpius said.

"No, that I believe, even though I didn't know, but I don't care…" Rose turned to face him. 'Merlin, she is so beautiful,' he thought as she brushed her red curls out of her eyes. "Why did you say you were staring at me and that I was beautiful?

"Because I thought it would be funny," the truth serum was fading just in time for Scorpius to cover up for his behavior.

"Well, you're a fucking bloody git," Rose's face went from curiosity to full on anger.

"Always have been, always will be," Scorpius shrugged in his naturally defensive tone. Even though he wanted to make nice to Rose at some point this year, he was also very nervous and wary of really letting his guard down around her. She made him more nervous than he cared to admit.

"Fuck you!" Rose went to slap him but Scorpius caught her hand. The fiery look in her eyes made him want to kiss her. So, whether it be the alcohol or a sudden bout of uncharacteristic courage, he did.

He landed a kiss right on her lips, and she tasted so sweet for the split second their lips were together.

She pulled away almost immediately, "You are unbelievable!" She stood up and left him alone sitting bewildered in the tree house, tasting the sweet taste or her chapstick on his lips.

What had he just done? He had probably just lost any chance of getting Rose to like him, and he was regretting it immensely.

Scorpius just sat there in the tree house until the party finally started winding down. He got up to leave when the music stopped and was met with Alice and Albus making out against the treehouse ladder. He sighed and levitated himself to the ground and walked a few feet away. He was about to apparate home until he heard Albus call his name.

"What?" he asked, turning to Albus who was coming up

"What happened with Rose? She didn't say and then she started making out with Connor, of all people."

Scorpius couldn't believe what he was hearing, hadn't she told Connor to never speak to her again? 'I guess kissing isn't speaking,' Scorpius thought.

He apparated away without saying a word to his friend. He arrived home, downed two shots of firewhiskey, and went to bed. He would think about the repercussions of his actions tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: The Train

**Chapter 3**

 **September 1, 2023**

 ** _Rose_**

"Get up Rose!" she heard her dad, Ron, call from outside her bedroom door.

Rose groaned and rolled over, although James' party had been two days ago she still felt as though she was still recovering from all the alcohol she had consumed, not to mention her own weird decisions. If flaunting around half the night in her underwear wasn't bad enough, she had been kissed by Malfoy and had sought out her ex-boyfriend to make out with after she found out he had cheated on her when they were together.

"Rose, get up now! Your brother is already waiting in the car." Ron called out again.

Rose sat up and said, "Be down in five minutes!" She got out of bed a threw on an old comfortable pair of jeans and plain black t-shirt. She grabbed her trunk a levitated it down the stairs.

"Good morning sweetheart," Rose's mother, Hermione, said and hugged her daughter. "I can't believe you are going to be a seventh year already, it seems like yesterday we were putting you on the train with Albus and Roxanne for your very first year of Hogwarts." Hermione wiped a forming tear from her eye.

"Mum," Rose slipped away from Hermione's clutches, sometimes her family was a little bit suffocating. "It's going to be okay, you still have Hugo in school for another two years after this year."

"I know sweetheart," Hermione turned to the door, "All right, let's be off!" Rose followed her mother out the door with her trunk.

"Rosie!" Ron said as she placed her trunk in the boot of the car. He engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Daddy," Rose said, "You're squishing me." Ron let her go and held on to her shoulders, "Look at you my wonderful seventeen year old daughter, Gryffindor Quidditch captain!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay dad," Rose hugged him again and got into the car.

Rose practically fell asleep listening to Hugo discuss all of his plans for his first year of being a prefect on the way to King's Cross Station. Rose's family crossed the barrier into Platform 9 3/4 at only five minutes to eleven. Rose was ushered over by Angelina, Roxanne's mom, to take a picture with Albus and Roxanne. All Rose wanted to do was get on the train and get to school. Even though she loved her family, she was just ready to be away from all the chaos of having a giant family.

Rose said goodbye to all of her family and followed Roxie to a train compartment where Alice was sitting with all of her notebooks for leading the prefect meeting all over her lap. "Hey guys," Alice said looking up from her papers.

"You look you are on a roll there Alice," Roxanne said, "I'm going to leave and find Michelle and Trina, you coming Rose?" Rose shook her head and Roxanne walked away down the hall.

Rose stored her trunk above the seats and plopped herself down opposite of Alice. Rose loved Roxanne, but sometimes her and Alice couldn't talk freely with her around.

"You have to spill," Alice said with excitement. Rose decided she was going to play dumb, she had no desire to relive that humiliating night. Alice had been more drunk than her, so she doubted she remembered anything. Rose shrugged her shoulders and turned so she was laying across the seat.

Alice raised an eyebrow, "You and Connor are back together? I heard you were making out almost all night." Rose let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. At least Alice hadn't heard about her little tryst with Scorpion, in fact no one in her family even brought up what Scorpius had said during truth or dare, maybe they had all brushed it off as a defective batch of the truth serum.

"I wouldn't say we are back together," Rose blushed. Sure, Connor was a cheater, and a terrible boyfriend, but he was a damn good kisser. "Who knows if we'll hook up again but I definitely do not want to be his girlfriend." She left out the fact he had cheated on her, she wasn't in mood for Alice to judge her decisions about boys. "What about you and Al?" Rose asked, changing the subject away from her.

"Well, we definitely made out a lot, but really that was it.'' Alice said, her face turning bright red. "At this rate I will never know if Al and I are in a real relationship," she sighed looking back down at her notebooks. Rose gave her a sympathetic look and took a mental note to talk to Albus about how he was treating Alice, this had gone on long enough.

Just as Rose was about to say something to Alice about her resolve, their compartment door opened and in walked Albus followed by none other than the bane of Rose's thoughts: Scorpius Malfoy.

"Ladies," Albus said pushing Rose's legs off the seat. She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms.

"You just had to bring the world's biggest loser with you, didn't you?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh, but I thought that was you," Scorpius said an he sat down next to Alice, across from Rose.

Rose ignored him and whined to Albus, "It wasn't bad enough he practically hung out around your house all summer?" Rose felt like she had barely seen Albus all summer because she had refused to go over there when Scorpius was present. James's party had been one of the only exceptions, she wasn't going to miss a party, that wasn't her style.

"I invited him," Albus defended his friend.

"Well, you suck." She said crossing her arms across her chest. Rose looked at the blonde, from his gray-blue eyes, to how his platinum hair fell in his face, along with his Chaser body, Roxanne was right about him being attractive. But Rose had to shake the thought from her head. 'Just one more year and the only time I will have to see him again is if Albus insists on bringing him around.' She looked out the window at the trees going by and thought about the upcoming year.

Rose was planning on following in her aunt Ginny's footsteps and trying out for a couple of professional Quidditch teams by the end of the year. She was often told, by Ginny herself, that she was just as good, if not better, than the current Holyhead Harpies keeper and definitely better than the current Chudley Cannons one. But don't tell her dad that last part, because after all these years Ron was still a diehard Cannons fan.

Alice just ignored the banter between the two as she was used to stepping between them. She closed all her notebooks and said to Albus, ''Good, I'm glad you're here Al. Are you ready to go prepare for the prefect meeting?" Rose could have sworn she saw Alice wink, but did not say anything. She wasn't going to be the one to spoil Alice's fun.

Rose hoped they wouldn't leave quite yet (she wanted Scorpius to leave before they did), but much to Rose's dismay Albus stood up and said, "Yes, let go."

The two of them left, and then Rose and Scorpius were alone. 'Why does it always seem to end up with the two of us alone, together?' Rose thought, but she didn't dare ponder this out loud for fear of starting a conversation.

Rose put her legs back up on the seat and turned away from Scorpius. Maybe this would get him to leave, Rose could only hope. She closed her eyes, willing him to disappear.

After almost ten minutes of complete silence Rose opened her eyes and Scorpius was still sitting there across from her. He was reading a book, something about Quidditch, Rose could tell from the back. It actually looked interesting to Rose but she wasn't going to ask what it was about.

It seemed as though Scorpius finally noticed that Rose had opened her eyes because he put down his book suddenly. She looked away from him quickly, not wanting him to see she had been looking. Scorpius cleared his throat, but didn't say anything. Suddenly, the compartment door opened and the trolley witch offered them sweets.

Rose watched as Scorpius purchased two Chocolate Frogs and closed the door behind the witch. Rose had not wanted to respond to the witch when she had asked, "Anything from the trolley dears?" because she felt as though she were in a contest with Scorpius to not speak for as long as possible.

She didn't have to last much longer because less than a minute later Scorpius was holding a Chocolate Frog out to her. "Frog?" he asked.

Rose took the frog silently and opened it, the card was of her Aunt Ginny. It illustrated her triumphs during the war against Voldemort and her successful career as a Quidditch player on The Holyhead Harpies playing Chaser. Rose smiled looking at her aunt riding a broom smiling to the camera, it was always comforting when she got a family member on a famous Witch or Wizard card. It was like they were looking out for her without all the hugs and questions.

"Get a good one?" Scorpius asked.

Rose stopped smiling and threw the card on the seat next to him. She still did not want to talk to him.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry I said those things!" He sighed, "And I'm sorry that I kissed you," he looked down at his own Chocolate Frog card. Rose, although she still didn't understand, thought his apology seemed sincere.

"Well," she said, "just," she was at a loss for words. The kiss had been nothing but a brief second— a fleeting moment in the midst of all the drinking, but it seemed truthful somehow. Rose couldn't think of anything to finish her sentence with, luckily she was saved by the door opening again, this time it was Connor with a devious look in his eyes.

He gestured his head to Rose without saying a word, but she knew what he meant. She had dated him for a year and had seen him make this face to other girls as well. It was her escape from Malfoy and fuck it if it cost her some of her dignity she was going to take the escape.

She stood up, and without saying goodbye to Malfoy, followed Connor.

He led her to an empty compartment and magically locked the door. "Hey," Connor said and smiled. He had a gorgeous smile and very attractive hazel eyes.

"I've already told you I didn't want to talk unless it was about Quidditch," Rose said. She knew why he brought her here and she wasn't about to say no, but she wished he would get on with it. This was the perfect opportunity for her to get her mind off of stupid Malfoy. She couldn't figure out why Malfoy was even on her mind in the first place, that bloody prat he—

Connor pulled her down so she was straddling his lap, disrupting her thoughts about Malfoy, just like she had wanted.

"Well, if you don't want to talk," he said and placed one hand on her back with the other in her red mane of curly hair. His lips collided with hers and his tongue ran along the outside of her lips. This all felt very familiar to Rose and she fell into the motions easily.

Connor bit her lip and his hand moved from her hair to meet his other hand at the hem of her shirt. Rose allowed him to lift off her shirt which Conner then discarded on the floor. He grasped her bum and kissed her now exposed cleavage. Rose let out a small moan as Connor used his mouth the only way that was productive—at least according to Rose.

He ran kisses along her breasts and neck as Rose let him continue to feel her. She got lost in her body's reactions as he undid her jeans and felt his way to her sweet spot. He lowered her onto the seat so she was laying down as he hovered above her. She could see the bulge forming in her pants, but she didn't have any intention of paying attention to it at the moment.

Maybe Connor was saying something to her but she was too lost in the sensations sweeping her body to pay any mind to what he was saying. And yet, even as Connor continued to pleasure her with his hands, her thoughts drifted back to Malfoy and what seemed like his sincere apology.

A/N: So there is chapter 3. I am finding Rose more of a challenge to write than Scorpius, but I hope I did okay. Her scene at the end here with Connor is just trying to illustrate how much she is actually disinterested in him and how Scorpius' behavior has started to intrigue her. Scorpius chapter next! —Emma


	4. Chapter 4: The Train Part 2

A/N: So here's chapter 4, chapters 5 is taking me a little longer to write, but it's almost done! Enjoy

Chapter 4

 **Scorpius**

"Hey Scor," Albus said as he and Alice rejoined Scorpius in the compartment about ten minutes before the train was set to arrive at Hogwarts. "That prefect meeting was such a bore— Hugo practically took over the thing when Alice asked if anyone had any questions." They sat down. Scorpius gave a weak smile to his best friend.

Scorpius thought he had finally been getting somewhere with Rose before bloody McClaggen had taken her away.

"Where's Rose?'" Alice asked.

Scorpius didn't want to think of what Rose was doing at the moment, he could only imagine what Connor had come to collect her for—and it wasn't studying. If it was for anything Scorpius wanted to collect her for he was extremely jealous right now. Mentally, Scorpius was kicking himself for all of his actions concerning Rose, how did he know being a jerk to her when he was 12 would come back to bite him in the arse.

"Off with Connor," Scorpius muttered to Alice. But, neither of them seemed to really care where she had gone off to because they were already discussing what they were going to do for their Head events.

Since the war, the Head Boy and Girl have to plan three events each year to promote inter-house unity. These events included balls, outdoor tournament days, once there was even an outing with the 6th and 7th years to go a Muggle movie. Both Heads had been Muggleborn that year and apparently Star Wars was a big deal.

"I definitely want to do a Halloween ball this year," Alice said.

"Maybe we can do a house tournament cup with relay races and spell off," Albus said. They went on like this the rest of the train ride. Scorpius listened vaguely, nodding and saying, "Sounds good," when it seemed to fit.

Finally, the train stopped. Scorpius waved Al and Alice off as they went to assist Hagrid with directing the first years to the boats. As Scorpius was walking down the corridor to leave the train, he spotted Rose walking along with Connor. Her hair was a mess and he thought he spotted a mark on her neck that hadn't been there before.

Rose saw him looking at her and she kissed Connor on the mouth. 'Point taken,' Scorpius thought. He left the train and started walking toward the carriages pulled by the invisible thestrals.

Scorpius ended up sitting with most of last year's Slytherin Quidditch team, and they were full of questions about the upcoming season. Scorpius was just not in the mood. "Look mates, tryouts are not for another month. Please don't bother me with asinine questions until then. Yes, you will all have to tryout. No, I don't know if we will be allowed to order new uniform this year. Can we give it a rest?"

"What's got your knickers in a twist Scor?" Natalie, the only girl from the team asked

"Is it that Weasley girl with the flower name?" Robert, one of last year's beaters asked.

"Her name is Rose," Scorpius snapped, "and it's none of your fucking business." He did not want everyone on the team to know his personal business. No one talked to Scorpius the rest of the carriage ride up to the castle, or until after the sorting for that matter.

"Finally, food!" Albus said as the welcome feast magically appeared on the table. He dug in to his mashed potatoes and roast beef. Scorpius filled his plate and ate slowly, wishing he was facing the Gryffindor table so he could see Rose and thanking Merlin he wasn't.

'Maybe,' Scorpius thought as he dug into his pudding ignoring the mundane chatter, 'there is actually something mentally wrong with me. I should not be obsessing over someone who hates me so much.' Or maybe that was the appeal? This was too much for one person's mind to handle. He was going to have to confide in Albus, even if it was about his cousin.

When the feast was finally over they started making their way down to the dungeons. "Hey Al," Robert said, "I thought there were head dormitories?"

"Nope," Albus said leading the way to the place Slytherin's called home. "But, there is a head common room, but we stay in our house down! Scorpius was glad about this, because otherwise finding time to talk to Albus alone would be next to impossible.

"Icarus," Albus said to the door leading to the Slytherin common room. Scorpions shook his head knowingly, Albus had chosen this password because he was a giant nerd and loved Greek mythology. Scorpius also knew he only got into the mythology stuff back in fourth year because Alice was into it.

"Hey Al, can I talk to you?" Scorpius whispered. Al gave a small nod to acknowledge he had heard him. Scorpion quickly ran down the stairs to their dormitory to grab his book, and returned to the main common room where he settled on a chair to read.

"Scor," Lily said as she sat down on the bench under the fake window displaying the night sky. Scorpius turned to look over at her. Cady sat below her on the floor and Lily started braiding her hair.

Scorpius closed his book, "Yeah?"

"What happened with you and Rose at James' crazy birthday bash? You went to go talk to her after your truth round and then she came back sloppier and hanging all over Connor." Lily was too observant for Scorpius' liking, and she was never too shy to speak her mind. It was because of this he didn't want to tell her what happened, because she was bound to run off and tell her whole family.

"Nothing," Scorpius turned back to his book. He really just wanted to know Albus' opinion on the whole situation. He couldn't wait until Albus could ditch all the nervous first years and fan girl fifth years. Albus would know what to do because he knew Rose well.

Finally, around midnight, the last of the stragglers went to bed. Scorpius moved to the couch where All was sitting. Al's head was resting on his hand propped up by his elbow, he was sleeping.

"Al," Scorpius said as he sat down.

"Hey, I'm awake," Albus said wiping a bit of drool from his mouth. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Rose," Scorpius said, unable to escape the blush flooding his pale cheeks.

"Oh, she's already yelled at me for leading Alice on," clearly missing the point, "and I know she's right. I really fancy her," Merlin, the boy could be so conceited sometimes.

"No," Scorpius cut him off, "Not about what Rose said to you, but about Rose specifically."

"What about her?" Albus was also oblivious to his surroundings apparently, "Cause if it's about her and Connor, I don't see what she likes about that prick but she can make her own adult decisions." Scorpius now knew he was not going to get anywhere with Albus.

"Yeah, he just seems like such an annoying prat," Scorpius said.

"Is that all mate?" Albus asked with a yawn. "I cannot believe you kept me up for that." He stood up and started walking toward the stairs. Albus really was a good friend, usually, he was just distracted and tired tonight.

So when Scorpius laid down in bed he came up with a plan. He would just have to go back to being his normal, banter driven, insult slinging version of himself around Rose. Back to what she was used to. The sudden change in his behavior seemed to trigger what made her a selective mute around him. If he could get her to talk to him even if it was insults he would be one step closer. Anything would be better than the awkward silence and stutters he had endured on the train. That was as much of a plan as he could think of for now—especially without any help. He figured he would just have to see in it goes for a bit before making any decisions.

 _It was the first day of classes and Professor Leslie had already managed to give them detention for fighting in potions class. Their punishment was washing the entire potions room floor without any magic._

 _So, here they were with buckets of soapy and clean water. She was already scrubbing the floor on her hands and knees. He could believe what he was seeing. Her skirt was too short to be covering her arse at this angle and he couldn't help but stare at her stocking covered knickers._

 _Then she was on him. He was on his back on the soapy wet floor, his trousers had been removed and she leaned over him and kissed his ready lips. Her red curls falling all over his face. She ground into him as he felt the growing bulge in his pants. She removed her shirt and his pants, his erect member now free. She leaned down and he knew she was going to give him a taste. She—_

Scorpius woke with a start as Albus tore open his curtains, "Rise and shine sleepy—" he stopped when he saw the state of Scorpius' blankets, they were creating a rather unmissable tent. He started laughing so hard he sat back on his own bed clutching his stomach.

Surplus immediately grabbed his pillow and threw it over his tent. "Shut up you wanker, it's not like you've never woken up in this state."

"Mate, I think _you_ need to wank." He wiped a laughing tear from his eye. "I haven't woken up like that since beginning of fifth year when all I could think about was hooking up with Alice."

Scorpius removed his covers, and walked over to the bathroom holding the pillow as a shield over his erection. There was no one left in the dormitory besides the two of them. "Breakfast is over in half an hour!" Albus called as Scorpius threw the pillow at him and slammed to door to the bathroom.

He got into the shower setting the water all the way to cold. If he was going to survive this year he really needed to figure this thing out.


	5. Chapter 5: First Day

**Chapter 5**

Rose

"Rose," Alice said as she sat down on the bed next to Rose's. Rose was already in bed, under the covers, with her eyes closed.

She thought maybe if she got a good night's sleep before her first day of lessons, she may be able to get out of this funk she was in and get her last year of Hogwarts back on track. "Rose," Alice said again reaching out to lightly shake her.

"Why won't you let me sleep?" Rose said as she opened her eyes, expecting it to be Roxanne, Trina, or Michelle. The other seventh year Gryffindor girl's name was Lola, but she was usually out until all hours of the night. When she saw it was Alice she asked, "Who let you in?"

"I'm Head Girl, I know all the passwords," Alice smiled sweetly. "I'm not letting you sleep because I wanted to talk to you and I feel like we didn't really get the chance earlier." Rose sat up and propped a pillow up behind her. "I also felt like it was my fault because I was preoccupied with Albus," Alice got up and sat down at Rose's feet. "So please, can you tell me why you are acting so unlike yourself?"

Rose rolled her eyes but gave in to her friend's request. She cast _muffliato_ around the two of them, just in case anyone else wanted to go to bed early. "What is it you want to know?" she asked.

"I know you said you don't really want to date Connor again, so why bother hooking up with him? He's already asking girls to come up here and look for you. He's obsessing, is that what you really want?"

"No, it's not." Rose said. "I know it was wrong to hook up with him, and I still did it. It was easy and convenient and I knew what being with him was like I just thought I could do it with no feelings..."

"How could you think that? You dated him for over a year, how could there be no feelings?" Alice was right of course, except she didn't know what Rose did.

"Well, he cheated on me when we were together, so all my leftover feelings for him after our breakup have completely vanished." Alice's jaw dropped and Rose shrugged.

"No!"

Rose nodded, "Malfoy told me right before..." Rose trailed off before finishing her thought. She should probably tell Alice, right? This was effecting her more than she thought it should and way more than she wanted it to.

"What Rose, before what?" Alice was obviously intrigued by these new revelations, especially when Albus wasn't distracting her.

Rose sighed, "Well, you know how Scorpius said his truth?" Alice nodded, "He followed me to the treehouse behind Connor, he told me that, and then he kissed me."

"He kissed you?!" Alice was now standing up. "How could you keep this from me?"

"I only happened a couple of days ago. And you were busy with Al and it didn't seem like something I could put in a letter." 'Plus,' Rose thought, 'I never really wanted to tell anyone.'

"Well how was it? What do you think? What about Connor? What is Albus going to say? Did you like it? What are you going to do?"Alice was rambling as questions popped into her head.

"Slow down Alice," Rose said. "It was short, he barely kissed me for even two seconds." Rose paused. "And I hate him, right,? So, I go on hating him."

"He's really not all that bad you know. I have to partner with him in class sometimes when you and Albus pair up and it's fine. He's helpful, funny, and nice." Alice said. Rose didn't say anything. "But what about Connor?"

"I guess I should end that." Rose said. "Not for Malfoy of course, but because I don't want to really be with him." She didn't need what Connor was offering, even if it was easy and pleasurable.

"It's probably for the best, Rose." Alice nodded.

"But who's going to help me get some?" Rose joked, putting a fake pout on her face.

"Maybe Scorpius?" Alice laughed.

"Yeah, right." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Alice stood up again. "Now that that is off your chest, do you feel better?" Rose nodded. "And Connor is a done deal?" She nodded again. "I'm going to go to my own house now so I can sleep. See you in the morning for breakfast." Alice gave a little wave and walked out of Rose's dormitory.

Rose laid back down in bed feeling much lighter. Who knew that telling something that is bothering you to someone else could make you feel so much better? Tomorrow she was going to break it off with Connor, ignore Scorpius like normal and start enjoying her last year at Hogwarts.

Rose woke up well rested the next morning and got ready for the day. She was determined to make this year her own and while she was sleeping she had a great idea that she needed the rest of her family members for: a great prank.

She skipped down to breakfast ready to share her plan. Alice, Al, and Roxanne were nowhere to be seen yet so she sat alone at the Gryffindor table. Roxanne sat down next to her ten minutes later. She was then followed by Michelle, Trina, and Connor. Connor sat down across from Rose and tried to give her the same kind of look he gave her on the train. She ignored him by focusing on her oatmeal. Roxanne always seemed to be followed by people, she would just have to tell her the great prank plan she was thinking later.

"Where did you go last night Rose?'' Connor asked taking a bite of toast.

"Bed," Rose answered shortly. Connor gave a weak laugh, Rose wasn't being too subtle in her hostility. Although, one of the ideas that had come to her in her sleep was to cheat on Connor as he had cheated, but when she awoke she knew she honestly didn't care enough about the whole situation to even do that.

"Hey Roxie," Rose said to her cousin. Roxanne looked up from her class schedule she had gotten from Uncle Longbottom, or at school, Professor Longbottom as she entered the Great Hall. "Family meeting after dinner tonight, no kiddies or narcs. Will you spread the word?"

Roxanne nodded and went back to her class schedule briefly before standing up and waving to the group. "See you later," she said as she went on her mission for Rose. Their family meetings were a privilege of the Potter / Weasley clan and close friends only. They had been started by James and Fred when they were fifth years and had wanted to pull on an elaborate prank. Roxanne had always been the meeting messenger, taking the assigned position by her brother with great pride.

The meetings took place in a location only known to them, and if you weren't related, you were lucky to get an invitation. Rose didn't know if they were going to need these this year since James and Fred where both gone, but her idea was too exciting to ignore. Even though there weren't as many of them this year as in ears before, Rose was sure they would be able to pull it off. Plus, she would have all day to figure out the details.

After Roxanne left Michelle and Trina were comparing schedules, which left Connor to stare at Rose and Rose to just stare at her breakfast and anywhere else besides Connor. She was looking around the hall when Albus finally walked in. He gave her a subtle thumbs up, he must have run into Roxanne in the hallway.

Rose was unfortunately still looking at the entrance to the Great Hall when Scorpius walked in. Connor must have noticed this as well because he tried to grab Roses hand. She moved it away before he could touch it.

"What's up with you Rose?" He looked offended that she had refused his hand.

"We aren't dating Connor," she said taking one last sip of her tea before she stood up to head to class a little early.

Connor followed her as she walked along the tables. "Rose wait," he grabbed her arm. She could feel the heads of the many students in the Great Hall turn to look at them.

Rose yanked her arm away. "Don't touch me!"

"What is this? I thought that after the party and the train that we were getting back together," Connor furrowed his brow.

"I never said that. You never said that either! I'm not interested any more Connor," Rose walked away and the moment that she was about to exit the Great Hall he shouted for the whole school to hear:

"Next time Malfoy kisses you, don't come running to me pouting that an annoying git had the nerve to try and kiss you! If you didn't make yourself so easy maybe you wouldn't have so many blokes trying to kiss you!" Rose could feel the tears welling in her eyes, but reminded herself he was the bad guy, not her.

"Well, at least I don't have sex with someone while I'm in a relationship with someone else!" Her voice carried throughout the Great Hall and she could see professors starting to approach them. She wasn't interested in getting a detention for disturbing breakfast on the first day of classes so Rose turned her back to Connor and started toward the doors again.

But before she could exit, Connor shouted, "I wouldn't have had to cheat on you if you let me have sex with you!" Rose didn't turn around, she didn't want to see the whole school to see her hurt pride. So, she walked out of the Great Hall toward Charms, her first lesson of the day.

As she walked down the corridors she thought about everything that had just happened. _Was Connor right? Was her virginity to blame for his cheating?_ It wasn't like she was a giant prude, clearly, she just knew he wasn't the one she wanted to lose it to. And his other comment about her being easy was a blatant lie. Connor was her first kiss and Scorpius her second. Connor was just being a baby.

She sat down in Charms and waited for everyone else to fill in. Luckily this class did not include Albus and Scorpius, so she wouldn't have to deal with them until later. However, she did have to deal with Roxanne, who, despite not being in there at the time, had heard about the scene Connor had caused in the Goat Hall. Rose spotted Alice walking in and quickly waved her over. Roxanne walked in a moment later and gave Rose a questioning look.Professor MacMillan then walked in and began class.

Rose let a sigh of relief through her lips and she started taking detailed notes, more detailed than normal for her.

When class ended Roxanne approached Rose, "I got our message out to everyone."

Rose smiled, "Thank you."

"Are you going to fill me in on that scene at breakfast?" Roxanne flung her bag on her shoulder and crossed her arms, waiting. Alice waved goodbye to the two of them as she left for her next class. Rose and Roxanne followed suit, walking out into the corridor.

"I have Transfiguration next, you walking this way?'' Rose asked, dodging the question.

"Rose, I have Divination next, but I have plenty of time to get there, besides I doubt Trelawney would even noticed if was late, the old bat," Roxanne was not going to let this go.

"Fine," Rose sighed,"What have you heard?"

"Is it true you slapped him in the face for calling you an easy slut?" Her eyes were wide with the glimmer of delicious gossip. She was definitely going to make it as a journalist at the Daily Prophet with her non-stop persistence and the way she asked questions. Her dad wanted

her to work in the joke shop but luckily Fred and James were there to keep his family business dream alive.

"NO!" Rose squeaked. "Is that what is going around? If McGonagall hears I hit a student she could strip me of my Quidditch captain title and I need that for team scouts!" Rose started walking a little faster, if she got to Transfiguration early enough she would have time to smooth things over with McGonagall.

"Well, did you kiss Malfoy or not?" Roxanne said loudly as Rose rushed ahead.

"Yeah that happened but it doesn't even matter!" Rose called back, annoyed.

"See you later!" Rose couldn't see Roxanne giggling and running off to tell her friends, but she was too busy rushing off to class.

Rose could not believe that she was having to deal with this on the first day of classes. She made it to the Transfiguration classroom early, but not quite early enough to talk to McGonagall. Trina was already talking to her, no doubt about her silly desire to become an animagus.

She sat down and put her head down on her arms, she stayed like this until class started. No one had sat next to her, that is, until Scorpius Malfoy walked in and sat down next to her in the only seat left available.

She just had to survive this class, then lunch, then her two last lessons. If she survived those things she could finally tell her family her idea for her amazing prank. But first, she had to survive sitting next to Malfoy.


End file.
